puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunnermooch
Gunnermooch is currently the captain of , a crew on Hunter and a prince of the flag . He is a former prince of the flag and monarch of YPP - Your Purdy Pimps. Biography Gunnermooch was originally from the Midnight Ocean, where he had spent most of his playing time moving from flag to flag. His first flag was Anubis' Army under the rule of Anubis. Milana brought him and his (then flagless) crew Sea Gunners to the flag after meeting at the docks. Crews and flags changed rapidly, including brief stays in Raptus Regaliter, Notorious Fandango, Crimson Tide, Dark Judgement, Shattered Faith and Don't Panic where he can still be found. After two years on Midnight, Gunnermooch decided to go out and explore the other oceans. Cobalt was the start of something new and exciting. As a founding member of the flag A Song For The Deaf he had new goals and a different style of play to explore. Then came Sage, where he made the war flag "Meanwhile Rome Burns". After the first war and none of his other declarations returned, he turned his eye to blockade naving. After meeting the governor of , Helystra, and naving for her flag Hell's Wrath it was clear to see his aggressive naving and her aggressive admiraling would work well side by side. He quickly became her blockade board admiral for all the blockades she ran on Sage. News soon came that Hunter, a new doubloon ocean would be opening soon. Gunnermooch arrived on Hunter the day it was opened and has never looked back. Hunter brought new challenges and friends as this was the first ocean Gunner had played on from the opening day. Since moving to Hunter, Gunnermooch met his in-game and real life partner Athens. Contributions, Awards and Accomplishments *Won a navy/blue Serpent in the Cursed Isle *Won a navy/white Serpent in the Cursed Isle *Won a magenta/white parrot in Hunter's Summer Runnin' Ship Races *Won a tan/black parrot in Hunter's Spectacular Holiday Familiar Auction *Won a brown monkey in Hunter's Familiar Foraging competition *Won a antediluvian conch in Hunter's BK Bumper Boats *Memorized the Midnight Ocean *Memorized the Hunter Ocean *Acquired an eyepatch during a sinking blockade at . *Navigated in the blockade of under the flag Death's Banner *Former governor of Jorvik Island *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former governor of *Worked on the revitalization of Doyle Island Events Hosted * Brig it on!! - Five round event blockade to win an Island. * On the rocks! - Five round event blockade to win an Island. A collection of avatars commissioned by YPP players Image:Avatar-collected-gunnermooch.PNG| By Collected Image:Avatar-Darkfaery-gunnermooch.jpg| By Darkfaery Image:Avatar-paralets-gunnermooch.jpg| By Paralets Image:Avatar-fireopal-gunnermooch.jpg | By Fireopal Image:Avatar-fireopal-gunnermoochs.gif | By Fireopal Image:Avatar-crazejw-gunnermooch.png | By Escape Image:Avatar-mouse2cat-gunnermooch.jpg | By Crabcake Image:Avatar-Frostburnx-gunnermooch.jpg | By Liliene & Lennore Image:Avatar-Wjewerica-Gunnermooch.jpg | By Pinkacha Image:Avatar-midora-gunnermooch.png | By Midora Image:Avatar-frostyangelz-gunnermooch.png | By Frostyangelz Image:Avatar-Darkfaery-gunnermooch2.jpg| By Darkfaery Image:Avatar-collected-gunnermooch.png| By Collected Banners commissioned by YPP players Image:Art-Xiggy-gunnermooch banner.jpg| By Xiggy Image:Art-gunnermooch-banner.jpg| By Gunnermooch Trinkets Brigand King Trinkets }} =Pets= }} =Shoppes Owned= * Sew I Dyed weavery on * Driftwood shipyard on Aimuari Island * Graved Hulls shipyard on Aimuari Island * Let Me Ride shipyard on Armstrong Island =Blockades (81 - 26 - 4)= Gunnermooch has navigated in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" " width=16%| * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) |valign=top style=" " width=16%| * (Loss) * (Event) * (Event) * (Event) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) |valign=top style=" " width=16%| * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) |valign=top style=" " width=16%| * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) |valign=top style=" " width=16%| * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Event) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) |valign=top style=" " width=16%| * (Win) |}